muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Sendou Yuzuka
Known as Wardog 2 and a Storm Vanguard. Despite of her gentle and harmless appearance, she can become very hostile to anyone who dares to harm Hibiki. Not only she's overprotective of Wardog 1, Yuzuka is also possessive and very loyal to the point that she'd follow Hibiki even in death. Though she can be violent if you accidentally see her naked, as long as you call her gorgeous to the point that you can't forget about her, Yuzuka will forgive you. Warning! Make sure to say you're awake or fine if Yuzuka knocks on the door. She has the tendency of breaking down any doors with an axe if she doesn't hear a response. {C}{C} Quotes "Please do not forget that I lived through that hell along side you. The fact that I will always be by yourside." "No matter what happens, I will always be your ally" "I've told you before. I will follow you even to the deepest parts of hell" "HIBIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Background History as of TDA 02 (Heavy Spoilers) Not much is known about her full history at this point, though here is what has been revealed so far from Hibiki's memories. (Disclaimer at the end) Sendou Yuzuka is born to a noble family supposedly, since she had the option of deferring the compulsory draft for soldiers. She still joined as a normal soldier, and got assigned as an Eishi in the same squad as Tatsunami Hibiki, where she started taking him as a role model for interacting with people, situations and life, as she was ignorant of the world and shy. This might be because she was kept isolated from commoners when young, having lead a sheltered life. Before Operation Babylon, her platoon was assigned to Europe as part of the Japan Expeditionary Force attachment in support of their ally America against the growing aggression of France and Canada, who were against the operation. After Op Babylon took place, the geographic disruption worldwide caused by the impulse of multiple G-Bombs caused the world's land mass to be changed, with previous lands being submerged, and oceanic floors raising up to become salt plains. The Japanese team was isolated, and in accordance to the treaty their platoon was absorbed under the command of the American forces, and they boarded one of their Boxer class Amphibious TSF carriers. In the aftermath of Op Babylon, France and Canada joined to form a union, as the latter received a lot of damaged from the geographic change, and assaulted the American forces still at the border, wiping out the Command Post and the American forces. Having no other option, the Japanese platoon then retreated as far as they can in their TSFs, before abandoning them to go on foot, escaping and evading the European forces pursuing them. In the woods they escaped to, they found a house which was occupied by cannibals, and lost one of their team dispatching them. Their Squadron Commander committed suicide the next day. Only Hibiki, Yuzuka and one more team mate survived. Over the next few days, their surviving team mate slowly degenerated mentally despite Hibiki's attempts to reassure her. She finally broke down and assaulted them both, forcing Hibiki to shoot her before she could stab Yuzuka. Hibiki and Yuzuka then walked 3000 kilometers across the salt wastelands towards the American lines, with Yuzuka supporting and encouraging him while he was traumatized from having to kill a comrade. They each carried on to the point of collapse. As they both laid down exhausted on the ground, Yuzuka declared that Hibiki was the most important existence to her. She implored him to consume her flesh, that he may live on, before growing unconscious. Hibiki found the strength to struggle up and hold on for long enough, and managed to catch the attention of a flight of American F-15s that passed by overhead. They were then hospitalized in Settler, where the surviving Japanese refugees were resettled, after the Japan islands were submerged in the geographic changes. It was found that Hibiki, due to the stress of the trauma and malnutrition and suffering, developed amnesia, and could not remember details of the escape, though he has nightmares of the events every night. Yuzuka still remembers though, and vowed to support Hibiki no matter what, seeing him as her savior. (speculation) She might have started to closely observe Hibiki around this point, making sure to be close by when he has his nightmares, in case he remembers and attempts something foolish. This would cause her later to panic and breaking down any locked doors when she senses Hibiki is having a nightmare, and to stay outside the door monitoring him every morning. (/end speculation) She maintains that it is enough that she remembers the suffering, so Hibiki can remain at peace. She continues to protect him physically as well, often removing threats that she perceives. Inside of a TSF, she guards his back, prepared to follow him into the depths of hell, or to lay down her life for him. At the end of their recuperation, Major Jinguuji Marimo pulls the two of them out to assign them to Drake squadron, in order to have as many forces to repeal an incoming BETA invasion. This is when the events of The Day After begins. It must be noted that near the end of TDA02 Yuzuka spoke with Marimo because Hibiki did not remember everything yet, so the events listed here as according to Hibiki's memories might change come TDA 03. Gabgrave 13:00, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Category:Characters Category:The Day After